


Playlist live (meeting him)

by zicovian



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zicovian/pseuds/zicovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a promt on Tumblr (Senpai- Dan) about Dan and Phil meeting eachother for the first time at Playlist live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playlist live (meeting him)

Dan woke in the middle of the night, his nerves working up. It had been ten years leading up to this day to finally meet HIM. He spent all these ten years admiring this man behind his computer screen, idly wishing he could meet him. They lived in the same country, but he never had the chance to meet him when he came down to London. So now with the opportunity to see him in America while he was on holiday, almost felt like fate. 

He checked the time and realised it was 4 am. He shrugged, he didn’t need to be up for at least another 5 hours but he could feel his nerves make his stomach twist in uncomfortable knots. He typed in ‘Amazing Phil’ in his youtube search bar and saw that he had uploaded a video. Excitement rushed up his arms and he quickly went to grab his headphones and plugged them in. He clicked the video and sat comfortably in his bed. 

He had to stifle his laughter, because he didn’t want to wake up his parents. Phil never failed to make him laugh, it felt like he was watching a good friend talk to him. Phil never made it awkward. His Accent was lovely to his ears a thick Northen accent that to some people might be difficult to understand, but Dan was so used to it, he felt himself use some of the slang words Phil used in his videos. His mother usually shook her head, always muttering, “You’ve been watching that boy for too long.” 

“See you guys soon,” Phil said, and the video ended.   
Dan always felt sad when they finished, especially if it was a funny video, but today he didn’t have a reason to be sad. 

 

Dan was playing with his fingers on the way, he had on his signature black circle shirt and cat whiskers on his face. He probably felt stupid, but he didn’t care. He was on his way to meet the guy who had healed his heart since he was 14. He checked his phone, mainly twitter. Phil had just uploaded a picture to twitter. “Getting ready for TATINOF!” The caption read. He felt his stomach flip at how cute he looked. His eyes were wide with excitement, his bluer then they had ever been, and he was wearing Dan’s favourite plaid shirt. He didn’t know how he was going to talk to him today.   
“Dan you okay?” His brother, Adrian asked. 

Dan flinched in his seat and turned to look at him. He was a few years younger then him, maybe 19, 20, Dan was too stressed to think properly. 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine really. I’m just nervous…” He admitted. 

Adrian smiled. “Yeah I would be too if I was meeting my favourite idol,” He said smiling. 

He and Dan had the same smile it was scary. Both of their eyes scrunched up with lines when they smiled widely and they had the same laugh. You can tell they are siblings if not by their looks, but their laugh. 

“Were here,” His mother suddenly said.

Dan licked his dry lips, suddenly not wanting to get out of the car. 

“Come on Dan, He’s waiting for you.”

“R…Right.”

 

The tour was amazing, So much laughter, Dan could feel his cheeks hurting. He could feel tear of laughter roll down his cheeks and he swore he could have six packs by the show ends. Soon its time for the meet and greet and suddenly his nerves are back again. It’s only him that got the vvip so he was here on his own. His mother and brother were waiting on the other side. 

He had his piece of paper for Phil to sign. 

Soon enough it was time for him to talk to him. He suddenly felt his throat start to close up and start to have a panic attack. He didn’t want this… not now.   
He felt tears prickle painfully at the front of his eyes when strong arms wrap around his waist.

“It’s okay,” Phils voice said. 

Dan almost fainted then, but he focused on his quiet mumbling until his breath came back to normal. 

“You okay?” He asked.

Dan nodded his head and Phil let go. He felt cold, and he missed his warmth.

“Now that that’s dealt with What’s your name?” he asked.

“D-Daniel… But everyone calls me Dan.” 

Phil smiled brilliantly at him and gently took the piece of paper out of his hands and wrote something on it. He folded it back into his hands. “Don’t look at it until you’re back home,” He smiled. “Now lets take a picture?” He said happily.

Dan nodded and wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist and smiled widely as the picture was being taken. 

He hugged Phil one last time before going back to his mother and brother

 

He was in his room the letter burning in his pocket. What would be so important that he had to look at it when he was at home. He took it out and his eyes landed on the words that was written on it.

“Thank you for coming to see me. My number and personal e-mail are written underneath this. I hope to hear from you soon ;) “

Dan’s eyes crinkled with happiness. He definitely would email him tonight.


End file.
